The War For Barovia
by Dantai
Summary: Fifty years have passed since the adventures Hadrick, Joylean, Monty, Graiar, Devin, and Ashley have been whisked away. They have been cursed now, and they must undo it to return home, if they want to.
1. Chapter 1

A deep fog rolled over Barovia and wolves howled to the night sky. Castle Ravenloft sat silhouetted against the twilight sky and in his throne room Strahd Von Zarovich stared intently at the goblet of blood he held in his hand, Rahadin stood in the shadows a few feet away, awaiting his master's orders. Taking his eyes off his meal, the ancient vampire looks towards his main doors, and sits up slightly.

"How long has it been my old friend?" Strahd asks as he sips the blood of a poor Barovian.

"How long has what been, my lord?" The Dusk Elf asks in a low bow.

"How long has it been since _they _were brought here?" He clarifies.

"Almost fifty year my lord." Rahadin bows.

"Fifty years… Fifty years and they are still here, still alive, and still just as young as when they arrived." Strahd growls out.

"Indeed." Rahadin grunts.

Meanwhile miles away in the old fort of a Silver Dragon, a Human male walked atop the battlements of the keep of Argynvostholt, keeping watch for the night. In the halls bellow, revanents, dragonits and spiders roamed the halls acting as natural defences for the keep, while the watchmen's friends slept as peacefully as they could in this forsaken hellhole.

"Hadrick, you watch is almost up." A calm voice says from behind the man getting his attention.

"Monty, you are early." Hadrick says as he continued to look out over the Horizon.

"Yes… this damned land still curses me with nightmares." The Paladin of Pelor sighs as a light outline of his wings glow into existence.

"It has that effect on all of use Monty." Hadrick sighs as he grabs Sunrise letting the warm feeling flow through him. The two talk quietly amongst each other, sometimes jumping at the sound of a wolf's howl or the squawk of a raven. As they talk the spirit of a Godfry rises up from the floor and interrupts them.

"Kainwind, Paladin, the others have awaken." The ghost says before melding back into the floor. Monty looks over to the sky and notice the moon is low over the horizon.

"That is another night you have stayed awake. Day will break soon and you need your rest friend." Monty chides as he looks to Hadrick with concern.

"I will sleep later, first we need to plan our next move." The Human says with a sigh, rubbing his chin and trying to ignore the weight of his eyelids.

"You know as soon as Joylean sees you she will make you rest." Monty says with a half smile. Hardrick smirks at the quip and walks down the battlements where Ashley and Devin were sitting.

While Strahd sat in his throne brooding and the adventures were preparing to break their fast, three ethereal beings watched over Barovia.

"Barov, have we done the right thing?" The translucent form of Ravenovia asks with concern as she watches the adventures eat and talk.

"I am not sure my love, I'm not sure." Barov says in a heavy voice.

"We must have, that thing has to be stopped." The armored figure of Sergie says with a grim line on his face.

"But making them immortal really, how are we any better than the thing that changed our son?" Ravenovia asks in a heavy voice. The others solemnly nod before dissipating into nothing. The stage had been set, and now there was nothing left to do but let events unfold as they may.

**AN**

Hey this isn't Fire and Water….. Well yeah instead trying to do the writing equivalent of Sisaphist's punishment in Tartarus I wanted to be productive…. And start a new story… I'm not sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

In Argynvostholt, the adventures sat around a great stone table, eating porridge with dried fruits, or other similar foods to break their fast. Down from the ramparts Monty and Hadrick make their way and are greeted by the others. Sitting next to Jolyne, Hadrick takes her left hand in his right, covering a fairly decent sized diamond ring. The pink haired princess smiles upon seeing him and leans in giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Another restless night huh?" Devin asks from her place eating an apple.

"As usual." The ex-guard says before taking an offered bowl of porridge.

"Don't worry he will rest soon, I promise." Jolyne says with a sad sigh.

"So what is on the schedule for today?" Ashley asks as she idly plays with her panpipes.

"More of the same I'm afraid, find some small problem in the land and fix it." Monty says sighing as his shoulders sag.

"More of the same then, why do I feel so useless!" Graiar growls out.

"We've been essentially playing clean up for every problem this land has." Hadrick says as he slowly eats. The others nod and go back to eating. Silence falls over the group, letting them eat in peace until the sound of a heavy pounding from the keeps front door alerts them a visitor.

"Well here's the daily problem." Ashley says with a small giggle. Standing up the party heads to the door, where Godfrey is already standing staring down the source of the noise.

"Who dares to disturb the keep of Argynvostholt?!" The wraith screeches at the small pale gray Barovian, currently shaking in his boots.

"The… The city of Kresk is under attack… the Burger Master is calling for the adventurers that helped his grandfather years ago." The young man says still shaking.

"Kresk calls, then we should go, shouldn't we?" Jolyne asks with concern.

"Who is attacking son?" Graiar asks arching a feathered eyebrow.

"Strahd, and an army of zombies and animals, he is calling on you all… by name." The young man says/ Everyone looks around, concern etched on their faces.

"He's calling us out?" Devin repeats.

"We… we have to go then." Jolyne says determined.

"No we don't, what we need to do is-" Hadrick starts but is interrupted by Monty.

"We have to go Hadrick, if he is calling on us, and is holding a city hostage then we can't wait and feel this one out." The Paladin of Pelor says placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Hadrick groans as he rubs his chin.

"Fine then let's get going." He says as he walks past the messenger and goes to set up the carriages.

Going as fast as possible the group make it to Kresk in only a few hours. The walls of the city are abandoned, and most of the land outside is burning in a rolling fire. Passing through the open gates the group see a mass of undead creatures roam the rubble ridden streets. On the rooftops, black feathered Aarakocra watch them intently as they pass. The crowd part and funnel them towards the manson of the city.

"I don't like this." Devin says as she knocks an arrow.

"None of us do.. But until Strahd shows himself we just have to grin and bear it. Graiar says as he inspects his daggers. Traveling through the town they are unacosted as they are herded to the mansion. Readying for a fight the party inspect and ready their weapons. Stepping out of the carriage, the file into the courtyard of the Manson.

"About Time, you six have made a habit of making me wait haven't you." Strahd says as he floats high over the courtyard.

"We're here Strahd, what do you want?" Hadrick asks as he holds the hilt of Sunrise. Letting out an uncharacteristic growl at seeing the artifact, Strahd coughs and straightens out his attire.

"When I first brought you all here it was because I saw something in the six of you. A spark… one that has died. I, as the benevolent ruler of this land. Will give you three months to prepare. For fifty years you all have undermined me so in three months I will end it. Gather and army, or do whatever you want to prepare, I am not going to hold back." Strahd says before a swirl of shadows cover him and his army causing them to disappear.

From the houses and the manor, people begin to file out. Looking around the citizens are in shock before a low whisper begins to build. The six adventurers sit in the square silently as the whisper grows into talking then to shouts of disorder and chaos. The Burger Master tries his best to calm his citizens but the fear is rampant and he fails. Thinking quickly Hadrick gently nudges Jolyne and looks her in the eyes silently conveying a message. Nodding the young Princess stepps up on a raised dais that once held a statue, and quickly casts Glibness before a loud boom sounds from Ashley's Presdadigatation, drawing the crowd's attention to Jolyne.

"Citizens please listen, I am Jolyne Felicity Brioche, third princess of Neverwinter, listen to me and hear me say today is not a day to fear, it is one to rejoice. Listen to me and listen well, for on this day the monster Strahd has shown something deep, today he has shown that he knows fear. In the past any thorn in the devil's side would be dealt with, quietly and quickly, but for fifty years we have persisted. Now the devil calls for war, he has to call on an army for six people. He is scared so he is stacking the odds in his favor. But… We. Must. Not. Let. Him. Rise up, and join us, today you all may be farmers, artisans, tailors, or fletchers, but if you rise with us you can fight against the devil, and we have a real chance to win. My faithful guard, and husband, holds Sunrise, the key to defeating Strahd for ever. Please join us and we can end this plight."

Finishing her speech, the City is quiet, and the group waits in silence for something to happen. From the crowd, a youngman steps forward.

"I will stand with you!" He yells, causing others to step forward. Soon the majority of the crowd has volunteered, and as one they all begin to chant, 'Down with Strahd.' Smiling proudly, Jolyne steps down and feels someone drape their arm over her shoulders. Looking up she sees Hadrick smiling out at the crowd, the others doing much of the same.

"Not to be a downer but they are just peasants… they will need training." A voice speaks from behind them. Turning around they all see Esmerelda walking forward, wiping blood from her sword.

"Then we train them, and we go to the other cities and get more people." Monty says determined. The others nod and turn back to organise their new army, however Graiar quickly tapps Hadrick on the shoulders and jerks his head to the Abby. Hadrick nods back and turns to do his work while the roguish bird flies off. Landing on the balcony of one of the Abby's towers, he picks the window lock, and steps inside, greeted by the wispy old laugh of Aera.

"Ah you're back, just in time to see me off." The Aarakocra matron laughs weakly.

**AN**

Baam Chapter 2 enjoy the call to arms. Also thank you to the review from Ya Boi Strahd for helping with the spelling of certain names.


End file.
